


7. Christmas Crackers

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Crackers, Gen, Nanny is a Little Shit, Nanny loves Warlock, ineffable holiday 2020, the dowlings are good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: The Dowlings participate in a British holiday tradition.
Relationships: Harriet Dowling/Thaddeus J. Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Brother Francis (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Harriet Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	7. Christmas Crackers

“C’mon hon, they’re traditional, everyone says so.”

“They are safe?”

“Of course they are, ma’am. I’d not give one to my wee beastie otherwise.”

“That’s fair.”

“Mama, wan’ toy! Now!”

Tad and Nanny looked at Harriet hopefully. She warily offered the cracker to Warlock and let him pull. A pop, and Warlock was the happy owner of a toy car.

~~

“Tha’was unexpected o’ya, Nanny.”

“How so?”

“Was expectin’ a bigger bang.”

“Oh, I can provide you a nice bang if you like.” She winked, he sputtered.

“Harriet’s cracker, on the other hand … “

~~

A loud bang and screech in the distance.


End file.
